Team Butterfly
by peacemakern
Summary: 24 hours. 24 tasks. Will Team Butterfly survive?


**Title:** Team Butterfly

**Summary**: Dumbledore has decided to celebrate Halloween differently this year. The students are arranged in teams, one from each house, and each team has a task to accomplish. Will Team Butterfly survive?

**Ratings:** M  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Ernie/Lisa, Harry/Millicent, Ron/Pansy, mention of Hermione/Snape

**A/N:** Hellow, my dearest readers! Today I have a special thingie just for you. This little fic here involves all the stuff that a good fic need; a challenge, a crazy headmaster, a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship, and lots of OOC-ness!

The 1st hour

Dumbledore smiled and looked cheerfully at the students. "This year," he announced, "we are going to celebrate Halloween in a new and funny way. We are going to play a funny game of a mix of many funny games!"

The students looked at each other, and some of them started to laugh.

"Is it a joke?"

"The headmaster has finally turned absolutely bonkers!"

Dumbledore smiled and continued. "The whole event will start at breakfast, and it will continue throughout the day. This includes the classes. You will get sorted into teams of four, one from each house, and you are going to cooperate with your team so you can find the treasure." At this everyone turned very serious, and stared at the Headmaster.

"We will post a note with the teams later this week, and now, enjoy your meals!"

The next day the groups were posted at the boards in the common room, and Hermione was shocked when she found out who she was supposed to cooperate with.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff, Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." (It was an uneven number of students)

Hermione thought she was going to faint. She was on the same team as Malfoy! And Zabini! They were going to cooperate an entire day! Hermione was glad she had Ernie and Lisa though, Ernie could be a little pompous, but he was nice. And Lisa and Hermione had worked on a project in charms together in their fifth year. She just had to ignore the two bastards and do whatever they were supposed to do.

"The rules are very simple: You are not allowed to cooperate with another team. You are not allowed to ask a professor for help. You will get a paper with some information on it, and the first team which complete their tasks and find the treasure, wins. This game is supposed to last in 24 hours, and you will get a new task every hour. Therefore, we have decided to call it "The 24 Hour Hogwarts Challenge"!" The Great Hall turned very silent.

"Now, if you could please go to your group, and then we're ready!" Dumbledore finished before he sat down and started to eat.

Hermione walked slowly over to Malfoy and Zabini, and tried to be nice and friendly.

"Hello, Zabini, hello, Malfoy," she said. Malfoy sneered, but Zabini tried to smile at her. He failed. Luckily, Lisa and Ernie arrived, and McGonagall handed them a paper.

"_Dear team Butterfly," _it read. ("Butterfly?" Malfoy said, "Since when were we "team Butterfly"?")

"_Your first task is very simple. Go to the North Tower, and bring back one of the items you will find there. You will get more information afterwards."_

"Well that sounds fun," Lisa said sarcastically.

They started to walk, Malfoy in the front, with Zabini right behind, then Ernie, and Hermione and Lisa were last.

They started to climb the stairs, and finally they were there. The floor was packed with useless stuff like old socks and pencils, and Team Butterfly just stood there and looked dumbstruck. "Uhm, what are we supposed to take with us?" Zabini said at last.

"Dunno, Blaise, you're the genius here," Malfoy said. Hermione felt slightly taken back at the thought of Zabini the Genius, and felt very hurt that Malfoy didn't say that she ws the genius, after all, she was the smartest witch of her time, wasn't she?

"Let's take the yellow sock over there," she said. Malfoy looked scared at the mere thought of the yellow sock.

"I am so not taking that sock, Granger," he said in a cold voice, "No way."

Ernie sighed and picked up the sock, before he handed it to Lisa, and mumbled a "To you, my dear." Lisa turned bright pink and looked at Ernie as if he were a god.

"Hey," Zabini said, "you two lovebirds, get your arses over her and let's go."

Lisa and Ernie blushed hardly, before the entire Team Butterfly walked down the stairs.

Suddenly Hermione realized that the information paper had written a new message to them.

She told the others, and read it out loud.

"_Good work, Team Butterfly."_ (Malfoy snorted)

"_You have already accomplished the first part of your first task, and it only took you ten minutes. I'm so proud._

_The next part however, is not so easy. You have to make it to the Great Hall from here in 50 minutes, and you have to say "Hello, how are you?" to all the students and professors at school. You are not allowed to walk more than a foot from each other."_

This was followed by utter silence.

"Everybody…?" Lisa said in a small whisper.

"We are so dead," Zabini said.

"A foot?!?" Malfoy yelled.

Hermione sighed.

"Well," Ernie said, "let's hurry up!"

So, Team Butterfly started to walk down the stairs, not having more than a foot between them, and tried not to kill each other. (Or, Hermione and Malfoy tried not to kill each other.)

The first groups they met, was Harry's group. He was teamed up with Justin, Millicent and Mandy. They were walking very slowly down the hallway, and everybody was holding onto another person's foot.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said. "What's happened to you?"

Harry sighed. "We have to walk like this until we find someone who can help us out, and we don't know who's going to help us, and we don't know how."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said and tried to run to him and hug him, but was stopped by Zabini, who hold her around the waist.

"What the fuck?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to know what happens if you go away from us." He said, "So, if you want to hug Potter, we have to come with you."

"Fine," Hermione said, and Team Butterfly walked down to Harry so Hermione could hug him.

"I've missed you, Harry!" Hermione said, hugging Harry so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Hermione, I gasp can't gasp breathe! gasp"

Hermione blushed and jumped away from Harry, and Team Butterfly followed suit.

"This is starting to grow quite tiresome," Malfoy said, "so I suggest we just leave you guys and go and find everybody else."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Malfoy!" Hermione said and started to walk down the hallway, with Team Butterfly right behind.  
They continued throughout the school, and they met almost all the students and professor in half an hour. They only had Professor Snape left actually, but luckily, Malfoy knew where he had his office, so they hurried down to the dungeons.

"There it is," Malfoy said and pointed to a very dark, very scary-looking door.

Team Butterfly moved to the door, and Hermione knocked on it.

After precisely thirteen seconds, Snape's not-so-nice face appeared in the door.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Hermione gulped, and asked: "Err, hello, professor, how are you?"

Snape looked extremely angry and dangerous. "Miss Granger," he said, "Get in. Now." Hermione walked trough the door, and Team Butterfly joined her. Snape looked if possible, even more angrier. "I believed I asked Miss Granger, not the rest of you."

"Ah, you see professor," Zabini said, "we have this task, you know the whole "24 Hours Hogwarts Challenge"-thing, and we can't move away from her. It's fucking annoying, but we just have to."

"I see." Snape said, and it didn't look like he saw it at all, Hermione thought angrily.

"So, if you will excuse us, professor, we have to be in the Great Hall in ten minutes," she said in a very bossy voice.

"Don't you dare to talk to me in that voice, Granger." Snape said. "You have been a naughty girl, indeed, and naughty girls deserve punishments."

Hermione gulped, and the rest of Team Butterfly stared at her. Had the professor just said the words "Granger", "naughty girl" and "punishment" in one sentence?

"Uhm, we have to go, professor," Zabini said and pushed his team out of the office and shot the door.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Malfoy looked sick. "That was just so disgusting."

"Do you and Snape have a… you know, a… relationship?" Lisa said in a small voice.

"They what?!?" both Malfoy and Zabini yelled.

"We what?!?" Hermione yelled.

"Eww, no way! That's just so gross!" she said.

"Yeah, it is," Lisa said, "just the thought of Snape, you know… naked… or even worse, doing… it…"

Hermione felt sick. "I'm feeling sick," she told the others and fainted.

A/N: OK, if you made it all the way trough the first hour, then you should be proud. This is just a load of rubbish, but I enjoy writing it, and I've planned writing 24 chapters. I don't have any idea about what they're going to do next, but I guess I'll just have to come up with something…


End file.
